


Angry and Betrayed

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Study, Poseidon!Thalia Grace, Temporary Death, Thalia Grace is angry, mentions death, pjo godswap, technically Neptune!Jason Grace but shhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: With all the tragedy that has happened in her life, Thalia Grace deserved to feel angry and betrayed.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 29





	Angry and Betrayed

When your mother kills your little brother, you feel betrayed. When you die by cyclops, you feel betrayed. When you get turned into a tree, you feel betrayed. When you are positioned by your best friend, you feel betrayed. When you are saved by a kid calling himself your little brother, you feel betrayed.

Needless to say, Thalia is feeling betrayed.

Who can blame her, the young girl’s life was just one tragedy after the next: abused, an orphan, dead, and dying once again. 

But now she is alive again and she is angry. Angry at her mother, the world, her father, the Gods, Luke; Thalia is angry. Angry and betrayed, a deadly combination in a demigod. A child of the big three with unchecked and unfathomable power. Daughter of the Seas and Earthshaker. 

Thalia Grace could’ve been considered an agent of Chaos, a deadly weapon against the gods. She wanted revenge and would’ve gotten it too. Making everyone pay for what they did would’ve been the first thing on her mind if not for the curly-haired little girl and her best friend convincing her to stay.

Barely fifteen physically but heading towards twenty-one chronically, Thalia Grace gave everything to the people she loved, even her life. And one of the three people betrayed her. But Annabeth was here; a curly-haired brainiac that she learns is a daughter of Athena is here. In tow, is a black-haired little boy with eyes only slightly greener than hers who is known to be her little brother.

Thalia pauses at that sentiment. He’s not Jason. Jason is dead; Jason is blonde; Jason has her eyes. But they share a dad, unlike Jason and her did. They share a dad, Poseidon; the same dad who turned her into a tree.

Thalia breathes in and then breaths out. She looks effortless while doing this. Getting used to being alive again will take some time; getting over her anger; getting over her betrayal. All of it will take time.

And for now, time is all she has.


End file.
